


The Eddsworld Crew Plays...

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Eddsworld, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Grand Theft Auto V, Minecraft - Fandom, Pokemon GO, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accepting Requests, GTA5 - Freeform, Multi, Pkmn Go, Skyrim - Freeform, Videogames, etc...?, the legend of zelda - Freeform, x readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: A series of one shots involving the eddsworld crew and the reader, mainly playing video games.





	

The Eddsworld Crew Plays... 

-The legend of (Name), four swords EDDventure

-Pokemon go (dey wanna catch ya boi, they just don't have enough balls to do it)  
(Tord is the one with the cheaty helicopter thingy)

-Skyrim (oh god no...)

-minecraft (They all fight over how to decorate the house, what difficulty to play, etc.)

 

TORD PLAYS

-grand theft auto 5 (it's a bad influence on him, because he starts playing the extreme version... Yes, you get kidnapped...)

-Scribblenauts unlimited (GIANT ROBOT!)  
(He even made a small you... Aww...)

Tom and Tord play...

-portal 2 (the colors are obvious) (this is their way of fighting...)

 

MORE TO COME!


End file.
